dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oh Ha Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Ha Young *'Nombre: '하영 / Ha Young * Nombre completo: 오하영 / Oh Ha Young * Nombre chino: 吳夏榮 / Wú Xià Róng * Nombre japonés: '''オ・ハヨン / O Hayon * '''Apodos: Indian Princess, Habbang *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositora, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo y MC. * '''Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hwagok-dong, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 169 cm *'Peso: 49 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino': Rata *'Familia:' Padre y Madre. *'Agencia: Play M Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-Agencia: 'Kakao M Corporation Dramas * Love, Stay in Memory (Naver TV, 2018) * Please Find Her (KBS2, 2017) Películas *Love in Time (2018) Programas De TV *Idol Room (JTBC, 2019) Ep. 65 *One Day Healing Trip (OLIVE, 2018) con Namjoo *Pajama Friends (MBC, 2018) *Secret Unnie (JTBC, 2018) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2018) con Bomi (bowling) *Perfect Sense VR (OGN, 2018) con Bomi *Battle Trip en Taiwan (KBS, 2018) con Chorong *Battle Trip (KBS, 2017) MC especial *JYP's Party People (SBS, 30.07.2017) *Game Show (SBS, 2017) *Run to You (1theK, 2017) *The Show Fan PD (SBS, 2017) *KRush (KBS, 2017) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2017) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2017) *Saturday Night Live Korea (TvN, 2017) con Apink *Running Man (SBS, 2017) Ep. 356-357 *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2017) con Apink ep. 81 *Man Lab (XTM, 2017) *VICTON Born Identity (1theK, 2017) ep. 1-2 * We Got Married (MBC, 2017) con Apink (ep 359-360) * Scene Stealer (SBS, 2017) con Eunji *KBS Special Lunar New Year 'Girl Group Battle' (2017) * Apink's Extreme Adventure (2016) *Law of the Jungle; Papúa Nueva Guinea (SBS,2016) *Fantastic Duo (SBS, 2016) con Namjoo *Music Core (25.07.2015 MC especial) *(SBS) Oh! My Baby (13.12.2014 junto a Eunji, Namjoo y Bomi) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.12.01) con Eunji y Bomi *(SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (02.03.2014 junto a Bomi, Eunji y Hayoung) *A-Pink Showtime (MBC, 2014) *A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012) *4Minute Travel Maker (QTV, 2012) *Birth of a Family (KBS2, 2011) *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011) *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011) Discografía '''Mini Álbum Videos Musicales * 2017: VICTON - Remember Me * 2013: Shin Bo Ra - Frozen * 2013: Huh Gak - 14:40 * 2012: Mario - Mayday * 2010: BEAST - Beautiful Anuncios *'2017:' Racing Star (videojuego) con Apink *'2017:' The Rulers (videojuego) con Apink * 2014: "Skoolooks" con Apink y Im Siwan (ZE:A) * 2013: "Skoolooks" con Apink y B.A.P * 2012: "Elsword" con Apink * 2011-2013: "Skoolooks" con Apink y Beast * 2011: "LG U+Zone"con Apink * 2011: "Converse Korea" con Apink * 2011: "Ceylon Tea"con Apink y Kim Yuna *'2011': "Cottiny"con Apink 'Colaboraciones' *'2014:' The Best Thing I Did - Jiggy Doog (feat. Hayoung) Composiciones * 2016: Apink - That spring, this autumn * 2015: Apink - What A Boy Wants Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Apink **'Posición': Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae. * Idiomas: Coreano (Materno), Japonés (Fluido) e Inglés (Intermedio). * Educación: ** Seoul Shinwol Elementary School (Graduada) ** Seoul Shinwol Middle School (Graduada) ** Seoul Performing Arts High School (Graduada) *'Período de entrenamiento:' 1 año y medio. *'Colores favoritos:' Amarillo y Negro. *'Hobbies: '''Manualidades, el punto de cruz, tejer y videojuegos. *Debutó a los 14 años. *Cuando era pequeña practicaba snowboard, atletismo, wakeboard, ballet, natación y boxeo, pero admitió que no era buena en ninguna de esas cosas. *A pesar de ser la menor del grupo es la más alta y por eso frecuentemente se le confunde con ser la líder, ya que aparenta ser una persona mayor y madura, debido a esa razón sus compañeras dicen que ella es una "Maknae Adulta". *Sung Kyu declaró en el programa "Miss & Mr. Idol Korea" que al verla visto jugando y montando su bicicleta, había perdido su concentración. *Hizo su debut como actriz en el 2017 para un sitcom de la compañía KBS, “Please Find Her”. *De acuerdo a Dispatch, Naeun, Bomi y Hayoung fueron elegidas dentro del TOP 10 de las chicas más hermosas del K-Pop (Mejores visuales) de acuerdo con una encuesta realizada a personas que trabajan en la industria del entretenimiento. *Es muy activa en redes sociales, sobre todo cuando se trata de interactuar con sus fans. Suele conectarse sorpresivamente y contestar preguntas, comentar o simplemente contestarles con fotos inéditas. Después de la primera fecha del concierto '"'''Pink Space" el 12 de Enero del 2018, incluso pidió a los fans que le pasaran vídeos tomados por los fans (cosa que estuvo prohibida, según las reglas de los organizadores), para monitorear su desempeño en el escenario y mejorar la siguiente vez. *Ella fue la de la idea del concepto de astronauta para el cuarto concierto de Apink "Pink Space". *Hizó su debut en la pantalla grande con 'Love in Time', cuyo proyecto empezó siendo la 2 temporada de Love, Stay in Memory pero decidieron llevara al cine. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter *Instagram Galeria Oh Ha Young1.jpg Oh_Ha_Young2.jpg Oh Ha Young3.jpg images (2)w6ubn.jpg Oh_Ha_Young05.jpg Oh_Ha_Young06.jpg hayoung-5th.jpg Hanyoung08.jpg Videografía OH HAYOUNG (오하영) Don't Make Me Laugh MV| Don't Make Me Laugh Categoría:Play M Entertainment Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín